


Zoisite legmegrázóbb napja

by nemesisz



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crystal Tokyo Era, Dark Kingdom, Drama Queen Zoisite, Established Relationship, F/M, Humor, Jadeite should just shut up, Nephrite wants justice, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Post Sailor Stars, Post-Canon, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Rats, Shitennou-Shitennou Relationships
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28893291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nemesisz/pseuds/nemesisz
Summary: Végre lehull a lepel, s megtudhatjuk, Zoisite miért fél a patkányoktól.
Relationships: Aino Minako/Kunzite, Hino Rei/Jadeite, King Endymion/Neo-Queen Serenity, Kino Makoto/Nephrite, Mizuno Ami/Zoisite





	Zoisite legmegrázóbb napja

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: A történet a távoli jövőben, Kristály Tokióban játszódik, a szokásos Inner-Shitennou párokkal… Chibiusa még nem született meg. Főképp az eredeti japán neveket és terminusokat használom.
> 
> Sailor Moon és a többiek nem az enyémek, bizonyos Takeuchi Naoko nevű hölgy uralja őket, de ha egyszer kiszabadulnak a karmai közül, szívesen magamhoz vennék pár egyedet… Leon viszont az enyém, minden tekintetben.

AAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!

Kristály Tokió központi palotájának éjszakai csendjét egy vérfagyasztó női sikoly törte meg, megtöltve az éjszaka homályába burkolózó tágas termeket, s visszhangjába a falak is beleremegtek. Az ismét beálló néma csöndet több ajtó csapódása, lábak dobogása a különböző szinteken, és egyéb lármák váltották fel.

\- Mi történt? Ki sérült meg? Megtámadtak minket? – hallatszott szerte a folyosókról, ahogy mindenki a velőtrázó sikoly eredetét találgatta.

Serenity királynő harcosai, a belső bolygók hercegnői átváltoztak régi egyenruhájukba és kedveseikkel, a király testőrségének tagjaival a nyomukban siettek a kiáltás eredetének irányába. Végül megálltak az egyik hosszú folyosón egy nagyobb ajtó előtt, majd egyetértően összebólintva hirtelen mozdulattal kitárták az ajtószárnyakat és mindannyian benyomultak a szobába. Azonban nem erre a látványra számítottak.

Az ízlésesen berendezett, többnyire kék árnyalatokból álló szoba közepén állt egy hatalmas franciaágy. Ezen az ágyon pedig volt egy nagy, kék, remegő és nyüszítő dudor.

\- Mercury! Jól vagy, nem esett bajod? – lépett előre Venus, felocsúdva a döbbenetből. Mercury az ágy végénél állt lenge kék hálóruhájában, két kezét összetéve.

\- Miért sikítottál? – kérdezte Mars.

\- Nem, semmi baj. És nem én sikítottam… – mondta a megszólított az összegyűlt társaságot pásztázva, majd a még mindig nyöszörgő dudor felé fordult.

\- Mi történt? - kérdezte Nephrite, míg a hercegnők és udvarlóik visszaváltoztak. A fukuk helyett ismét elegáns hálóruhák jelentek meg a hölgyeken, s a férfiak arany-barna díszes katonai egyenruháit is felváltották a lengébb köntösök és felsők.

\- Elment már? – szólalt meg vékony hangon a dudor.

\- Zoisite! Mi történt? – Kunzite dudor hangját felismerve az ágyhoz ment, leült és finoman kitakarta a kék selyemtakaró alá menekült hosszú hajú férfit. Az könnytől csillogó szemekkel meredt pár pillanatig mentorára, majd villámgyorsan átölelte a mellette ülő derekát, és annak ölébe fúrta a fejét. Kunzite ismeri, Kunzite megérti, Kunzite megvigasztalja, ahogy mindig is tette.

\- Olyan rémes volt!!! – mondta, míg Kunzite a fejét simogatta és csitítgatta a hüppögő férfit.

\- Mondja már el valaki, hogy mégis mi történt?! – kiáltott fel idegesen Jadeite. Már kezdte megunni ezt a szöszmötölést. Végre sikerült úgy aludni térniük, hogy ő nem tett egy hím soviniszta megjegyzést sem, és ezért Mars sem perzselte fel egyetlen hajszálát sem merő feminista öntudatból és hirtelen felindulásból.

\- Azon lennék, de ha nem vetted volna észre, épp sokkos állapotban vagyok!… Érzéketlen alak! - emelte föl haragosan Zoisite a fejét, majd duzzogva visszaejtette Kunzite ölébe. A többiek érdekesnek vélték, hogy még ilyen állapotban is képes sértegetni.

\- Zoisite, nyugodj meg és meséld el szépen. – ösztökélte a férfi.

\- Ah, épp lefeküdtem volna, hogy a megérdemelt szépítő alvásomhoz lássak - a háttérben Nephrite nyögésszerű hangot adott ki és egy vigyort nyomott el, de Zoisite vagy nem hallotta, vagy nem is érdekelte őt, ugyanis folytatta tovább az elbeszélését. -, mikor is azt veszem észre, hogy mozog a takaróm. Lassan felé nyúltam, felkészülve, hogy esetleg valamilyen támadó szándékú lény lesz alatta, majd hirtelen mozdulattal lerántottam az ágyról, és megláttam, hogy ott van alatta… alatta egy… egy. - újabb szipogások közepette ismét visszaejtette Kunzite ölébe a fejét.

\- Micsoda? – kérdezte Jupiter némi szimpátiával.

\- Csak az egyik egerem. – fejezte be Mercury kedvese félbe maradt monológját, és hogy megmutassa a kis éjjeli látogatót a többieknek, szétnyitotta a tenyerét. Egy gombóccá gömbölyödött kis fehér egér pislogott az egybegyűltekre a nő tenyeréről.

\- Ezért talán mégsem kell felverni az egész palotát… pláne nem úgy sikoltozva, mint egy nő, akit épp ölnek. - hümmögött Venus, de Kunzite szigorú pillantása elhallgattatta.

\- Azt hiszem talán te vagy az egyetlen köztünk, aki nem tudja, hogy Zoisite betegesen retteg a patkányoktól. – felelte Kunzite, még mindig Zoisitet vigasztalva.

\- De ez egy egér. – mutatott a tényre Venus, míg Mercury kedvesen megcirógatta az említett egyedet, aki mellesleg Mercury laboratóriumából szökött meg, hogy 'gazdiját' megkeresse némi plusz jutalomfalat reményében.

\- Ssh, inkább ne is emlegesd, mert… - csitította Nephrite Venust, de későn.

\- HOGY LEHETTEK ILYENEK! MIÉRT NEM VAGYTOK TEKINTETTEL AZ ÉRZÉSEIMRE?! – tört ki Zoisite haragosan, könnyektől nedves arccal. Dühösen fel is pattant, de mikor meglátta az egeret, inkább Kunzite mögé rejtőzött. – Vidd el! – kérte Mercuryt vékony hangon. A nő nagyot sóhajtott és fejcsóválások közepette kisétált az ajtón, kezében a kisegérrel. Mire visszatért szobájukba, ami immár száz százalékosan rágcsálómentesnek bizonyult, hála Zoisite nyafogásának, hogy márpedig Kunzite kutassa végig a privát szobáik minden egyes zugát további veszélyforrások kiküszöbölése érdekében, addigra Serenity és Endymion is odaért a tett színhelyére.

* * *

A kínos epizód után egyikőjüknek sem akaródzott már aludni, így némi ital társaságában mind a tízen letelepedtek a palota egyik társalgójába. A puha fotelekbe süppedve és kanapékon heverve beszélgettek, míg a palota többi része ismét elcsendesedett. Zoisite végül lehiggadt, hála Kunzite és Mercury vigasztalásának.

\- Apropó, Zoisite. – törte meg Venus a társalgás menetét. – Visszatérve az előbbi kis incidensre… mondd csak, miért félsz a patkányoktól? – tudakolta a szőke.

\- Ez az információ nem publikus. – felelte Zoisite kurtán és belekortyolt az italába.

\- Olyannyira nem, hogy még nekem se mondta el. – bólintott Mercury a férfi mellől.

\- Én tudom! Illetve mind tudjuk. – szólalt meg Jadeite, mire Zoisite igen csúnyán nézett rá. Természetesen a Shitennou tudta, hisz ők négyen alkottak egy csoportot. De a senshik, vagy egyáltalán a férfiak mestere, Endymion sem tudott róla, és eddig nem is vonták kérdőre Zoisitet. Már sok éve nem bukkant fel ez a patkány-probléma.

\- Elmondjátok? – kérdezte őszinte érdeklődéssel Serenity, Endymion ölében ülve. Hiába lett királynő, kíváncsisága még mindig a régi volt.

\- Én is szeretném tudni. Így még jobban megismerlek. – kérte a király egy barátságos mosoly keretében.

\- Hát… rendben… - adta be végül a derekát Zoisite. – De ígérjétek meg, hogy nem fogtok kigúnyolni, vagy ilyesmi. – nézett rájuk szelíden, majd a tekintete megkeményedett és a szeme gonoszul felcsillant. A többiek nyeltek egyet. – Mert még mindig tudok szép, jeges tüskéket varázsolni, amik szépen állnak ki az emberek hátából!

\- Ugyan, ne aggódj, csak ők is szeretnék megtudni. – veregette meg a férfi vállát Kunzite bátorítóan.

\- Értem. Hát… Az egész Nephrite hibája. – kezdte a történetet Zoisite.

\- Hé! – kiáltott közbe Nephrite, de Jupiter befogta a száját.

\- Folytasd csak. – mondta Jupiter.

* * *

\- Azokban az időkben történt, mielőtt Jadeite megkapta volna az első feladatát, hogy gyűjtsön energiát. A Dark Kingdom fejlődésben volt, Beryl terve még nem forrt ki teljesen, de már volt némi alapötlete arra, hogyan támaszthatná föl Metalliát. Ám konkrét terv hiányában nekünk négyünknek – nézett végig a többi Shitennoun. - sem volt különösebb küldetésünk. Napjainkat ezért többnyire edzésekkel, gyakorlatokkal vagy tanulással töltöttük, néha egy-egy kisebb feladatot is elvégeztünk, például a Föld különböző pontjain az energiaszintek megmérése vagy a kultúra tanulmányozása. Azonban akkoriban a Shitennou tagjainak viszonya a mostanival gyökeresen ellentétes volt.

\- Túl szépen fejezted ki magad. – vágott közbe Jadeite. – Úgy is mondhattad volna, hogy utáltuk egymást, és ha tehettük, keresztbe tettünk a másiknak, vagy ahogy Zoisite esetében szokott lenni, próbálta likvidálni ellenfeleit, természetesen balesetnek álcázva.

\- Fogadd hálás köszönetem a félbeszakításért, de szeretnélek emlékeztetni, hogy még ÉN mesélem a történetet, és így szeretném az egyszerű paraszti beszéd helyett, amellyel te is kifejezed magad általában, a fennköltebb lírai stílus hangnemében megosztani a hallgatósággal a cselekményt.

\- Milyen paraszti stíl… - mordult fel Jadeite, de Mars fejbe kólintotta és lepisszegte.

\- Köszönöm. – biccentett Zoisite Mars felé, majd ismét folytatta monológját. – Hol is tartottam… ah, igen. Tehát, ahogy Jadeite is közbeszúrta, próbáltunk borsot törni egymás orra alá. Például emlékszem egy esetre, mikor Jeddy haja egyik napról a másikra bugyirózsaszínre változott és eléggé – a ti földi szavaitokkal élve – punkosan festett, és egy teljes héten át így járkált a birodalomban, mert sehogy sem tudta visszacsinálni a varázslatot. Beryl meg is bűntette érte, mert azt hitte, Jadeite lázadni akar a konvenciók, és leginkább a hierarchia ellen, ezért… – nevetett fel Zoisite, de az említett közbevágott.

\- Ne is mondd, egy életre elment a kedvem a kantinban való ebédeléstől. Főleg miután láttam, mi is kerül valóban az ételbe… – grimaszolt Jadeite, majd gyorsan témát váltott, mert kezdett erősen zöldes színt ölteni az arca. – Viszont nekem hirtelen egy olyan eset jutott az eszembe, mikor Kunzite törölközőjét bekented valami zöldes anyaggal, és mikor fürdés után szárítkozni akart, a testén maradt és aztán bárhová ment, neonzöld színben pompázott még a legsötétebb folyosókon is. A youmák a háta mögött Sziporkázó Kunzitenak kezdték nevezni.

\- Az te voltál? – meredt döbbenten Kunzite Zoisitere. – Mindig azt hittem, hogy Nephrite tette.

\- Akkor ezért változtattad át a csillagtérképeimen a konstellációkat foszforeszkáló csimpánzokká?! – kiáltott fel Nephrite. – Én meg azt hittem azért tetted, mert egyszer kicseréltem a borodat mazeka-lére az egyik nagyobb ünnepélykor!

\- Nem, én… - kezdett tiltakozni Kunzite, de hirtelen ledöbbent. – Mi? MIII??? Kicserélted a borom mazeka-lé…re… ugh. – Kunzite eltakarta a száját, és ő is rémesen zöld színben kezdett el tündökölni. A senshiknek fogalmuk sem volt róla, mi az a mazeka-lé, de bizonyosan nem lehetett valami kellemes ital. Talán a youmák fogyasztották.

\- Mik ki nem derülnek ennyi év után! – nevetett fel Endymion, eltűnődve barátai visszaemlékezésein. Még mindig elég sok titkuk volt előtte, pedig milyen régen is volt már az a nap, mikor újraéledtek, s ismét testőrei és barátai lettek.

\- Elnézést, hogy közbevágok, de… a vicces visszaemlékezések ellenére én még mindig szeretném megtudni, miért fél Zoisite a patkányoktól. – szólalt meg halkan Mercury, visszaterelve mindenki figyelmét az eredeti témára.

\- Oh, ez is egy ilyen csínytevés eredménye. – legyintett Jadeite.

\- Te csak ne legyintgess! – torkollta le Zoisite. – Igenis Nephrite tehet róla, hogy traumát szenvedtem el.

\- Majd én elmesélem, mivel Zoisitenak nem akaródzik, Jadeite elhumorizálná, Nephrite pedig nem veszi elég komolyan a dolgot. Már ha ez így megfelel. – vágott közbe Kunzite, mivel látta, hogy semmire sem jutnak, ha így folytatják. És mellesleg Zoisite eléggé megbízott benne.

\- Igen. – bólintott Zoisite megadóan.

* * *

_Ahogy Jadeite is említette már, az egész egy újabb csínytevésre vezethető vissza. Úgy is lehetne nevezni, hogy Zoisite legmegrázóbb napja. Az egész egy átlagos reggelen kezdődött, mikor is mindannyiunk kimenőt kapott. Az a tény, hogy mind a négyen egyszerre kapunk kimenőt, elég ritkaságszámba ment és igen megdöbbentő volt, hiszen Beryl beosztottjai közül mi voltunk a legerősebbek, no meg a legokosabbak is, főleg ha csak az átlagos youmákat nézzük. Így ki-ki örömmel használta ki különleges alkalmat, és négyen négyfelé indultunk, mert ha együtt maradunk, pokollá tesszük a többiek életét… ha jól emlékszem, Jadeite átaludta az egész napot._

\- Pontosan! – bólogatott Jadeite, Mars meg csak a szemét forgatta az annyira tipikusan Jadeitere jellemző cselekvésen. – De estefelé Zoisite sikolya felébresztett.

_Tehát, míg Jeddy nagyban húzta a lóbőrt, én pedig kedvenc varázskönyveimnek szenteltem figyelmemet, addig Nephrite, aki halálra unta magát - vagy legalábbis később ezt állította, mikor kérdőre vontuk – egy, általa igen viccesnek titulált, tervet eszelt ki Zoisite megtréfálására… vagy feldühítésére, ahogy tetszik. Tudni kell még azt is, hogy Zoi épp egy héttel előtte változtatta át Nephrite borgyűjteményének kedvenc palackjait málnaszörppé, Neffy nem kis bánatára._

\- Megérdemelte! – bólintott Zoisite.

_Mindegy. Szóval, így történt a dolog: Zoisite úgy határozott, a szabadnapját szépítkezéssel és relaxációval tölti. A reggeli felfrissítő zuhany és az alapos hajkefélés után vígan indult a kantinba, hogy elfogyassza reggelijét. Felhőtlen boldogságában még nem is sejtette a rá váró megpróbáltatásokat._

_\- Tessék, Zoisite nagyúr. – rakta le a soros youma Zoisite elé tálcáját, és a lefedett étket. – Fogyassza egészséggel. – mondta, majd visszament a helyére. Zoisite finoman ölébe rakta a szalvétát, majd elegáns mozdulattal felemelte a reggelijéről a fedőt._

_Ami ezután történt, az kissé felkavarta. Ugyanis a finoman elkészített, és csábosan gőzölgő reggelije közepén egy jól megtermett és viharvert földi csatornapatkány díszelgett, és sunyi szemekkel meredt Zoisitere, minden pillanatban támadásra készen._

_\- Ugh! – pattant fel a férfi a helyéről, s széke nagy döngéssel a földre zuhant, a puffanással teljes csendet varázsolva a teremben. Az összes jelenlévő youma figyelme felé fordult, míg ő csak a tányérjára volt képes figyelni, és közben kissé elfehéredett. Nem tudta mire vélni a dolgot, véletlen baleset történt, vagy talán valaki szánt szándékkal rontotta el ilyen csúfan a megérdemelt reggelijét?_

_\- Jól van, nagyúr? – lépett hezitálva a megmeredt Zoisitehez az egyik bátrabb youma._

_\- Bezzeg mi mindig csak moslékot kapunk… - morogta valahol egy másik. Zoisite a szája elé kapta a kezét, és immáron zöldebb árnyalatot öltve kirohant._

_\- Ah, ha neki nem kell, megehetem? – hallotta még a rohanó Zoisite, és egy színnel zöldebb árnyalatot öltött szép arca, amint elképzelte a dolgot. Ezért gyorsabbra vette a tempót, és hamar visszaért a szobájába. Gyorsan becsapta maga mögött az ajtót, és a fürdőszobába rohanva nagy levegőt vett, majd kicsit megvizezte az arcát. A tükörképe immáron zöld helyett sápadt színt öltött, és ez egyáltalán nem tetszett neki._

_\- Hogy kerül ide egy ilyen lény… - morfondírozott, aztán eszébe jutott, hogy a youmák most biztosan azon a dögön csámcsognak, és ismét zöldebb színben pompázott az arca._

\- Hé, legalább illett a szeme színéhez! – vágott közbe Jadeite, de Mars ismét fejbevágta.

_Nos, pár óra múltán Zoisite ismét napra kész állapotban volt, miután túltette magát a reggelijén csücsülő patkány látványán, és próbálta nem felidézni többet. Evésre meg végképp nem is gondolt. Elég erőt érzett magában, hogy folytassa a szabadnapjára tervezett programot. Úgy vélte, egy kis gyakorlat sose árt, így elindult az edzőterem felé. Odaérve elégedetten konstatálta, hogy sehol senki, csakis övé az egész terem, így kedvére lövöldözhet, dobálózhat, senki nem látja. De az előbukkanó szokásos célok helyett, amik általában youmákat vagy embereket, óriási méretű patkányok bukkantak elő. Így mikor az első cél megjelent, Zoisite igencsak megdöbbent… ráadásul igen élethűnek is bizonyult, csak pár méterrel nagyobb volt, mint az eredeti állat._

_\- Ugh… most már biztos, hogy valaki szórakozik velem. – morogta, és dühösen kitrappolt az edzőteremből, hogy kézre kerítse az elkövetőt._

_\- Ha megtalálom, esküszöm a nap végére egy szép jégcsap fog kiállni a hátából! – harsogta, míg a folyosókat rótta, nem is sejtve, hogy apró szemek követik minden mozdulatát. Azonban dühödt vágtája során senki sem keresztezte útját, így nem is tudta, figyelte e valaki, hogy csínytevése milyen hatást váltott ki belőle._

_Épp az egyik elhagyatottabb folyosórendszerben tartózkodott, mikor apró zajra lett figyelmes. Megfordult, de senki sem követte, és előtte sem volt senki. De ismét hallotta a zajt, most már közelebbről. És egyre csak közeledett. Kezdett kicsit aggódni, valami ismeretlen volt itt, és nem szerette az ismeretlent. És mikor már egészen közelről hallotta, még mindig nem látott senkit. Aztán hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve felnézett._

_És meglátta._

_Pont felette egy hatalmas patkány meredt rá, bajszát mozgatva. Zoisite hátrahőkölt, erre az állat elengedte azt, amibe kapaszkodott, és Zoisite arcán landolt._

_\- Ááááh! – sikított Zoisite, és próbálta leszedni az arcáról az állatot, ám e tevékenységével csak azt érte el, hogy a patkány hosszú körmei végigszántották a szép arcát, minek következtében Zoisite ismét felsikított, majd elkezdett rohanni, vissza a szobájába._

_\- Oh, az arcom, a szép arcom…- szipogta, mikor meglátta saját tükörképét, ami immár nem egy sápadt vagy zöldes arcszínű fiatal férfit mutatott, hanem egy homlokán, orcáján és állán piros vonalakat viselő, megtépázott embert. Gyorsan a fiókjához sietett, hogy előszedjen egy hajkefét és pár krémet, ám mikor kihúzta bútordarabot, kedvenc fésűjén egy kisebb patkány üldögélt, és nagy kedvteléssel a fésű fokait rágta, míg mellette már nem egy szétrágott fésű virított._

_\- Argh! – csukta vissza gyorsan a fiókot a férfi, és elhátrálva tőle, lerogyott az ágyra. – Hát már sose lesz vége??? - sóhajtotta elkeseredve, és megfordult a fejében, hogy a Dark Kingdomot esetleg megszállták a patkányok. Akkor neki vége… ha a többi is olyan bestia, mint az, amivel a folyosóban találkozott, akkor nincs kegyelem, és biztos volt benne, hogy ez így is van, és hogy a patkányok nem csak az arcát fogják letépni legközelebb. No de amíg a szobájában marad, semmi nem történhet vele, igaz? Pár védőmezőt von fel a lakhely körül, és probléma megoldva. Remek, meg is csinálja mindjárt, csak előtte kicsit pihenteti a szemét. Hátra is dőlt, puha selyempárnájába fúrta a fejét, majd oldalra fordította._

_ \- AAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!! _

_Az egész Dark Kingdomban lehetett hallani a velőtrázó sikolyt._

_Jadeite felébredt egész napos durmolásából, Kunzite kezéből kiesett a könyv, Nephrite pedig…_

_\- HAHAHA! – hahotázott Nephrite Zoi szobájának ajtajában. Az őt fogadó látvány mindennel felért. Zoisite ugyanis a másik párnán egy patkány tetemét találta, amint az üveges szemeivel meredt rá… és mellesleg kicsit lapos volt egy átlagos patkányhoz képest._

_\- VIDD EL! – sikította Zoisite felpattanva és az egyik sarokba hátrálva, kezével védve az arcát._

_\- Hehehe… Nyugi, nem él. – mondta Nephrite, és komótosan odasétált az ágyhoz, majd a kezébe vette a patkányt, és önkéntelenül is simogatni kezdte, amitől Zoisite ismét kicsit zöldebb lett. Most már biztos volt benne, hogy Nephrite nem normális. No nem mintha eddig nem máshogy hitte volna…_

_\- Te… te voltál? Egész nap… a te műved volt, hogy… hogy… ezek… ezek a… - nyöszörögte Zoisite még mindig a sarokban kuporogva._

_\- Igen, és remélem megtanultad a leckét. – felelte Nephrite elkomorodva._

_\- Milyen leckét? Te… te… érzéketlen alak!!! – kiáltotta Zoisite sírva, és a másikhoz vágott egy párnát, de az könnyen arrébbállt. – MILYEN LECKÉT???_

_\- Ha nem ismerted volna fel, ez itt Leon, a patkányom… illetve ami maradt belőle, miután veled találkozott múlt héten. – mutatta a kezében tartott állat maradványát._

_\- Mi az, hogy miután velem találkozott… én nem is… sose… hogy neked patkányod lenne. – hüppögött Zoi._

_\- Amikor a borospalackjaimmal szórakoztál… mert tudom, hogy te voltál… a szélsők meglazultak, és… szegény Leon pont ott volt, mikor lezúdult rá… úgy kellett kis testét kihúznom a romok közül… - szippantott egyet Nephrite elérzékenyülve, majd dühösen Zoisite felé lépett, és kinyújtotta a karját a patkánnyal. – Hát nézd meg, mit tettél vele! Te szívtelen… te! – mondta, és Zoisite orra alá dugta Leon tetemét._

_Zoisite nagyot ugrott, majd bemenekült a fürdőszobába, ahonnan csak három nap múlva került elő, nyúzottan és remegve._

_Nephrite elvitte kis kedvencét, miután megtörtént a szembesítés a gyilkossal, és bezárta Leon maradványait egy szép kristály belsejébe, amit felrakott szobájának legfelsőbb polcára._

_Így történt az eset, s ezért fél Zoisite mind a mai napig a patkányoktól… vagy az azokhoz hasonló kis rágcsálóktól. Hogy jogos volt e Neffy megtorlása, vagy túllőtt e a célon, azt mindenki maga döntse el, de a tény az tény._

Kunzite befejezte a monológját, és fáradtan dőlt hátra Venus karjaiba. A többiek csöndesen mérlegelték az elhangzott történetet az éjszaka fennmaradó részében, ki-ki levonva magában a tanulságot, hogy nem jó Zoisitettel szórakozni, vagy Nephrite palackjait birizgálni, vagy egyáltalán patkányokat tartani.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: A történet készítése alatt egy patkány vagy egyéb rágcsáló sem sérült meg, de ez alól Jadeite kivétel, mert Mars állandó fejbeverései miatt egy kis időre patkánynak képzelte magát, Zoisite nem kis bánatára.  
> Mellesleg a (házi) patkányok nem ilyen vérszomjasak, és nem is karmolnak, csak ha nagy a körmük, de akkor se szánt szándékkal... csak ha meg akarod fürdetni őket.  
> Íródott anno 2006.12.01., fanfiction.net-re posztolva eredetileg, de gondoltam, ha már manapság csak AO3-on olvasok, megosztom itt is.


End file.
